


Happiness in New Life

by forcitpotentiam



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: :0, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy AU, I will probably add more to this later, Implied Sexual Content, family au, he can love, marriage AU, tagged mature just incase, the jedi aren't heartless assholes anymore, they have a sweet little boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forcitpotentiam/pseuds/forcitpotentiam
Summary: Rules have changed for the Jedi, and Obi-Wan Kenobi now has a family. His wife, Duchess of Mandalore, Satine Kryze, and a newborn, force sensitive son. Happiness ensues as they finally meet their newest family member, their sweet, beautiful Miva





	1. Miva

"It's a boy, Duchess," the midwife smiled as a loud, healthy cry filled the room. After a few, excruciatingly painful hours of labor, Satine was about to meet her sweet child. Her husband was kneeled beside his dear wife, stroking, and kissing her pale hands, his ginger beard tickling her knuckles. 

Satine gazed into the eyes of her beloved, tears welling up before her sight. Obi-Wan kissed her cheek, and watched as their beautiful baby was placed upon Satine's semi bare chest for skin to skin contact. The former general reached down to touch his little one. 

A medic made direct eye contact with Obi-Wan, "She's finished her placental expulsion, sir. Would you like to cut the umbilical chord?" Obi-Wan, of course, gladly accepted the offer, cutting the cord attached to his child's navel. Kenobi looked back up to see his newborn attached to his wife's breast, his soft, and rounded cheeks puffing out, and receding again. 

Satine had been planning a well-monitored home birth. A room in the palace had been set up specifically for the first breaths of their child, filled calla lilies, soft furniture, and medical equipment. At the start of her labor, the duchess was in fairly agonizing pain, and later on, it got to the point that she was unable to bear; one of the medics administrated a strong, yet natural pain reliever made up of various Mandalorian medicinal herbs. Her Jedi husband was beside her the entire time; he had been on leave, and visiting when her water broke. 

Their son was bathed, and dressed after he was done on his mother's bosom; examined thoroughly by the medical assistance to check weight, length, and for any issues that may have been present. Luckily, none were found in the sweet babies little body, but it was fairly obvious that he was force sensitive like his father. 

Satine was moved into a new room while they cleaned the bed she had her baby, who was now sleeping on the woman's shoulder. Obi-Wan was in the room waiting for her. It was their room; it was the room their child had been conceived in; the room that Obi-Wan immediately felt the force calling to him, and new knot being tied but minutes after their climaxes. He felt their child from the moment his seed fused with her ova. He know that, being force sensitive, the child would be attached to this sweet smelling room. 

The husband helped lay his beautiful wife back onto the comfortable bed, kissing her as he did so. She had their baby cradled in her arms as he slept. Obi-Wan asked permission to hold their resting child, and with great pleasure, Satine handed him over. The newborn awoke the moment he was wrapped in his father's loving arms, but no cry escaped his tiny body. Small hands were now on the Jedi's bearded face, curling into little fists. Obi-Wan leaned down, kissing his child on the forehead, love filling his heart. The strong force signature of their child connecting to his immediately. 

Satine looked up at her husband, and began to speak. "Do you have an idea for a name?" Obi-Wan froze; how had they not come up with a name? Why? It may have been due to the fact that he was in battle for the majority of her pregnancy. He had only been able to spend about a month with his wife and unborn child in total, and the pregnancy wasn't at all planned. 

"I was thinking something traditional to Mandalorians, dear," he smiled, gently rubbing up, and down his baby's back, "or maybe in homage to the end of the civil wars here." 

"Hmm... I once had a little brother named Mivak... I miss him; he died when he was a teenager during a bombing shortly before you came to my aid. He also stood for peace along side me. Maybe we pay homage to him? He was also fond of children." Satine looked up at Obi-Wan, clearly intent on finding names in honor of those following her ideologies. "We could call him Miva, instead of Mivak; I find that to be prettier, more fitting for him."

Kenobi pondered her name choice, finding it fitting as well. "Miva Kryze Kenobi... That is beautiful, my love." 

He crawled next to her soft form, her arm still attached to a machine checking her blood pressure. Miva was reaching his hands towards his mother, hitting her breasts. Obi-Wan moved him to his mother's chest, where he slept again, his thin layer of ginger hair standing out on her pale skin. They all rested together, side by side, safe, warm.


	2. A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Satine spend some more time with their child, and eventually get some time alone (no, it's not actual smut, just implied sex.)

Obi-Wan, and Satine had hardly slept in the week following Miva's birth. Having to wake up, and walk to the nursery to clean, or feed, or just comfort their sweet baby was a very tiresome job, yet they did it gladly. Satine had hired a few nannies to help with him soon, as Obi-Wan would have to leave eventually. They allowed him a three week parental leave, and he was shocked by that. He believes that Anakin may have had something to do with, knowing how is former padawan always managed to get what he wanted. 

Satine was sleeping beside Obi-Wan, draped in a silky nightgown, and a nursing bra. Often times, Obi-Wan would accompany her to the nursery when Miva was hungry, and Satine would, at times, bring the beautiful child back to whatever room they had been in. While their baby was attached to his mother's bosom, Obi-Wan would stroke her shoulders, brush his lips against her cheek, and gently run his hands over sweet Miva's little head. 

Obi-Wan went to go check on the week old baby. After seeing that he was alright, and just needed a diaper change, he did so immediately. He lifted Miva off of the soft mat for changing (after washing his hands, of course) , and cradled him. The Jedi loved holding his tiny Miva, kissing the sweet child has he cooed softly. 

"Sweet baby, you're already singing to us... I love you... I will do all I can to keep you safe; your mother will too. We love you," Obi-Wan murmured while pressing his lips against the little Kenobi's forehead. "Love is why you are here today... The force put something special into you." The ginger-haired man's eyes filled with tears of joy as he spoke. "I love you so much..." Tiny hands played with the father's beard gently, causing the Jedi father to giggle. Those little, chubby fists meaning the world to him. 

"Miva! Let's wake Mama up!" Of course, the newborn couldn't understand what was being said, or what he would have to do. Obi-Wan crawled beside his sleeping wife, and laid Miva on top of her chest. Her husband brushed a stray lock of blonde away from her porcelain face, then leaned in to kiss her on the lips, then the cheek. She began to stir.

"It's time to wake up, my love. Miva wants to see you!" 

Miva made some little grunts, and happy gurgles as his mother awoke beneath him, his tiny legs kicking. 

"Good morning, dear; good morning, my sweet starshine," she said as she kissed the Jedi, and lifted her tiny child toward her, holding him over her head. She pulled him back down to her chest where she kissed him on the face multiple times. The week old smiled, cooing as his mother's gestures. 

"Obi, did you change him this morning?"

"Of course, my love; that is why I'm awake."

"Do you think he needs to eat? He seems fairly content right now, but i get scared of no feeding him enough, but also feeding him too much," Satine paused for a minute, looking down at her baby, now pressed against her chest, "I just want him to be healthy."

"I can't sense any annoyances in him, so I would say no."

"Obi... I love you... Thank you for giving him to me... Well, actually, thank you for letting the force give him to me; give him to us. I love him, my dear... I would die without him, and you." Satine was close to tears as she spoke. The joy sweet Miva had brought to them was too much for even the biggest of hearts. The pacifist, and the warrior had brought in a new life; a beautiful baby whom they wrapped in their love. 

Obi-Wan kissed his wife again, this time on the neck, then he nuzzled her slowly. 

"Don't leave us, Obi-Wan. Please stay safe when they pull you back into harms way. Our son needs you."

"Satine, I will do as much as I can to stay with you. Maybe I can negotiate with the council. I want to be with our son, and be with you."

"Ben... you aren't going to let the Jedi take him are you? I don't want him there... I'm sorry, love, but... but I don't want him involved in this conflict." Satine seemed extremely worried for her son. She rubbed his back as she talked, his babbles of affection comforting her. 

Obi-Wan sighed; he knew all about her thoughts on the Jedi, and their use of child soldiers. "Satine—"

"I know that they take children when before they can remember their parents... Please, Obi, please don't let them take him. You can train him." Satine's voice was quavering. She feared for her Miva. 

"Satine— I..." Satine furrowed her eyebrows at the man speaking, "I won't let them have him. I promise. I'll train him; I'll keep him safe."

"My Ben," Satine whispered, nuzzling her love's cheek. She leaned in, and pressed her lips against his. Miva's head dusted with ginger hair was turned, and he grabbed his mother's soft, blonde said. His mother grabbed his hand, kissing it over, and over. Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Satine's shoulder, watching as his baby slowly closed his eyes, and fell asleep in his mother's arms

Satine looked up at Obi-Wan, her eyes cloudy, "Could you take him back to his crib? I read up during the pregnancy, and it's not safe for me to hold him right now. Sudden infant death syndrome... I lost a sister to that when I was a child."

Obi-Wan nodded, lifting Miva out of her arms. He laid him back down on the crib they had set up in their room. 

"Now that he's asleep, I was thinking that we could get back to some fun," Satine smirked, biting her lip. Her husband chuckled. 

"I was thinking the same thing, my dear," Obi-Wan lifted Satine out of the bed with ease. She hadn't gained a lot of weight during the pregnancy, and the majority had come off following Miva's birth. I was a little odd, but she was still healthy. 

He carried her out to the couch in the living room, kissing her. 

"Looks like even the master Jedi can't resist me," the blonde woman teased, reaching to undo her husband's belt. 

"I've never really been able to resist you, my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on writing a fairly explicit fic later on if you guys would like that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work that I am posting, so it may not be so great. I plan to write more for this fic depending on how busy I am. I own nothing, although i wish I did. I love Satine Kryze haha! Thank you, Filoni.


End file.
